<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>习性 by Lunecyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266304">习性</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte'>Lunecyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn &amp; Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>习性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吕焕雄愈发觉得金英助像只猫。</p>
<p>不笑的时候眼睛微微向上抬着盯人的样子像，翘起适宜弧度的唇角像，时不时整理脑后的卷发如同清理毛发的动作像，做事举止慢条斯理的优雅又骄傲也十成十的像。</p>
<p>但如果让吕焕雄说最像的是哪里，他一定要皱起眉头夹起臂膀蜷缩着控诉：</p>
<p>金英助喜欢亲吻他的后颈是最像的地方。<br/>
 <br/>
“英助哥不要再对我的脖子这样做了。”<br/>
 <br/>
吕焕雄不是没这样试图和金英助商谈过，但是金英助总是一脸受伤委屈的面对他，瘪嘴蹙眉一气呵成，无辜的让他怒气冲冲又偃旗息鼓的作罢。</p>
<p>抚摸着公司楼下的流浪猫，轻轻的挠着猫咪的下巴，看着猫咪舒服的眯着眼睛伸长了身体任由他摆布，吕焕雄叹了口气。</p>
<p>金英助到底为什么要喜欢这样特殊的亲近，不是牵手，不是拥抱，不同其他爱侣间热烈纠缠的爱抚，偏偏执着于这种奇怪特殊位置的亲吻。<br/>
 <br/>
吕焕雄想起来他们第一次的经历。</p>
<p>金英助压在吕焕雄的后背，鼻尖蹭着他耳后的皮肤，潮热的呼吸喷出来呼呼的振动吕焕雄的耳膜。他也不算是很紧张，但初次尝试总归不得要领，金英助指尖轻轻抚过他赤裸的腿根时难免让他下意识绷直了脊背的肌肉，看上去对即将要做的事有一丝未知的恐惧。<br/>
 <br/>
“我会轻一点的。”<br/>
 <br/>
金英助伸出舌尖舔了舔吕焕雄的耳垂，牙齿轻轻磕在他十字架的耳钉上细细的磨着，将它从吕焕雄耳洞拔下来。耳钉针不长不短，尖端细细钝钝的，被金英助这样叼着，一路顺着在吕焕雄的后背轻轻剐蹭，白白的痕迹划过后微微的红肿。</p>
<p>吕焕雄感受到金英助没有章法的在身后划着，身下已经胀痛的开始难受起来。<br/>
 <br/>
金英助并不急于扩张吕焕雄，他似乎很沉迷在后背作画这个单调的游戏，每接近吕焕雄的股沟就划回肩胛骨的位置，看着吕焕雄因为情欲不能得以纾解而拱起身体，轻轻笑出来。吕焕雄听到这声笑后有些恼怒的回头瞪着金英助，磨着牙恨恨的啐了一口。<br/>
 <br/>
“你少得意。”<br/>
 <br/>
说完吕焕雄直起身扭着头向金英助吻去，不由分说的撬开他衔着耳钉的牙关，也不管这样是否会刺痛舌尖，与金英助的舌头交缠着，耳钉在两人口腔里来回搅动，蹭过金英助上颚的粘膜时竟然也感到麻酥酥的痒。金英助向后仰头从吕焕雄颇有点赌气意味的吻中抽离开，吐出耳钉，笑的更加得逞。<br/>
 <br/>
“不这样做你怎么投怀送抱。”<br/>
 <br/>
没等吕焕雄回话，金英助就重新将吕焕雄压回床上，单手旋开润滑剂的盖子草草挤在食指上向吕焕雄股沟探去。冰冰的膏状啫喱蹭在发热的皮肤上让吕焕雄凉的一激灵，臀肌收缩抵抗着金英助的手指深入触碰到褶皱。</p>
<p>金英助低头盯着吕焕雄的肌肉线条，清晰的看得清走向：饱满有型，漂亮的紧。<br/>
吕焕雄察觉到金英助这份炙热的目光，羞耻的想要埋起来自己，却被金英助直接掰开浑圆的臀瓣伸进指尖去。<br/>
 <br/>
“啊！不...你别看！”<br/>
 <br/>
吕焕雄没做好这样被另一个人直勾勾盯着自己从未见过的私密处的准备，声音有些颤抖的拒绝，但他自己也不知道是想要拒绝金英助的注视还是拒绝金英助的指尖。<br/>
暴露带来的羞耻心和穴口的抽插的指尖让他的身体逐渐燃烧起来，肠道痉挛着分泌出液体。</p>
<p>金英助没有理会吕焕雄的抗拒，专注着手指上的动作。他旋转着伸进肠壁，小心地插进了第二根…第三根手指，温柔地一节一节刮动，像是要抚平肠壁的褶皱一般探索吕焕雄的敏感点。吕焕雄皱着眉头脸色酡红仿佛刚刚酩酊大醉一场。他平时从不轻易醉酒，严肃认真的样子俨然一副老成的社会人士，此时却眼梢却亮晶晶的含着一汪春水。</p>
<p>金英助有些贪婪的看着与平时截然相反的吕焕雄如同情色电影里的演员舌头半吞半吐着耷拉在唇齿间，伸长脖颈凸起了喉结一上一下的滑动，只觉得自己硬的生痛。他抽出手指，拉起吕焕雄让他跪起来，试探着从吕焕雄的臀缝挤了进去。</p>
<p>吕焕雄感受着金英助一点一点填充着自己的身体，觉得自己变得愈发滚烫，身体内疼痛连带着酥麻感爬满全身，哪里在痒，却找不到源头。这种感觉太糟糕了，吕焕雄难受的夹紧了腿，却丝毫没有得到一起缓解。他不自觉的开始晃起了腰，迎合着金英助的频率前后摆动着，每每被顶到腺体的时候都无意识的从鼻腔里发出十分色情的哼声。</p>
<p>金英助却趴在他的后背上凑近耳朵玩味的哂笑</p>
<p>“焕熊倒是很主动……”</p>
<p>吕焕雄此时已经无暇顾及羞耻，他张了张嘴想说什么，早已经讲不清话，喉咙间只剩破碎的支吾声呻吟声和着金英助逐渐加快的抽插带出咕叽的水声姿态显得愈发放浪。金英助心里暗暗的骂了句脏话，视觉触觉双重刺激冲击着他的理智，动作也逐渐大开大合的粗鲁了起来。</p>
<p>“你…轻…轻一…点”</p>
<p>吕焕雄意识模糊的哀求着，感受着金英助一边在身后碾着他的腺体一边在身前握着上下撸动，身体像是被电到一样打着摆子。吕焕雄双手紧紧揪着床单将脸埋进枕头里却仍然压不住这兜头而来的快感。他感到自己的肠子强烈的收缩着，紧紧的绞住体内金英助的阴茎，像是有尿意，在释放的边缘舒服的快要上天。</p>
<p>“啊…哈…快射了…别弄了……”</p>
<p>吕焕雄呻吟的逐渐大声，身体本能的向前逃窜，金英助却一口咬住他的后颈，死死地将他压在身下。吕焕雄突然感觉自己脑中一根弦崩断了，一瞬间脑子里被快感袭来只剩空白，身后金英助也紧紧的贴着他的屁股，一股脑的射进他的身体里，两人颤抖着瘫在床上，顾不得此时被褥上早已被吕焕雄的精液弄的乱糟糟。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“在干什么？”</p>
<p>金英助从吕焕雄身后走来，躺在地上的猫被吓的一骨碌爬起撒腿运势要跑，却被金英助一把揪住后颈皮拎起来抱进怀里。</p>
<p>“在想英助哥为什么总要亲我的后颈。”</p>
<p>金英助捏着猫咪的后颈皮眼睛眯了起来，笑的不怀好意</p>
<p>“因为这样焕雄就跑不掉了呀……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                         ——끝——</p>
<p>热知识：母猫在转移幼崽的时候会叼住后颈，所以猫咪的后颈皮无痛觉，被咬住的时候也会保持不动…在交配过程中，公猫会咬住母猫的后颈以防母猫逃跑或者攻击自己</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>